Everybody cha cha!
by PriestressofDarkness
Summary: Was passiert, wenn sich die Hogwartsleutchen völlig untypisch verhalten? Und auch Voldy mitmischt? Es entsteht völliges Chaos; please R&R (Chapter 6 ist oben ]
1. Dumbledore goes Voldiwood

Everybody cha cha!!! (oder auch : Wo um Himmelswillen ist meine Haarspülung hin?)

[Jaaaaaaaa wie immer: mir gehört nüscht außer den Haarwaschaccessoires und nehmt das mal wieder net ernst!!!]

Kapitel 1: Dumbledore goes Voldiwood!!!

Es war ein warmer, sonniger Samstagmorgen als sich ganz Hogwarts zum Frühstück in der Großen Halle versammelte. Die Vöglein sangen und die Schülerchen beschmissen sich wie immer mit Wackelpudding, sodass der Hallenboden grün und schleimig im Licht reflektiert wurde. Doch mit einem Mal wurde diese wunderschöne Schlammschlacht durch ein kleines klirrendes Geräusch gestört und der amtierende Schulleiter Albus Dumbledore erhob sich mühsam aus seinem rosa Plüschsessel, den er seit seinem vierhundertsten Hexenschuss nutzte. „Meine lieben, grünen Schüler und Schülerinnen!" fing er an, doch niemand hörte ihm zu. Er räusperte sich leicht, doch auch das registrierte keiner. „Verdammt ihr Rohrgeigen, setzt euch auf eure Hintern und haltet den Mund!" schrie der Schuldirektor mit einem Mal wie am Spieß. 

Völlige Stille trat ein und die gesamte Schülerschaft starrte mit offenem (und zum Teil wackelpuddinggefülltem) Mund auf ihr Oberhaupt. „Ich nehme an nun habe ich eure ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit? Wunderbar!" Er blickte lächelnd in die Runde und fuhr rasch fort, eh die Essensschlacht erneut aufflammte. „Ich habe euch etwas Wichtiges mitzuteilen. Dieses Jahr wird es in Hogwarts einen ganz neuen Wettstreit geben, der nicht die Häuser allein betrifft, sondern jeden von euch!" Dumbledore klatschte einmal in die Hände und eine lange Pergamentrolle erschien darin. „Nun fragt ich euch sicher worum es sich bei dem Wettstreit handelt! Es geht darum, einmal das zu machen, was niemand von euch erwartet hätte. Und der jenige der sich am untypischsten verhält, gewinnt eine traumhafte Reise ins Reich der Toten!"

Bei diesen Worten ging ein großes Raunen durch die Menge. Viele hatten durch den Krieg mit Voldemort Freunde und Verwandte verloren, die sie gerne noch einmal sehen wollten.

„Und da es immer einer vormachen muss, fang ich jetzt einfach mal an." Dumbledore holte sich eine Feder und Tinte. Er las laut vor was er schrieb. „Hiermit verpflichte ich, Albus J.R. Dumbledore, mich, einen Monat lang den Todessern beizutreten." 

Abermals begann es in der Großen Halle zu rumoren und viele Schüler waren von ihren Bänken aufgestanden, doch Dumbledore ignorierte sie und fuhr ungetrübt fort: „In meiner Abwesenheit wird Hausmeister Filch seine Talente als Schulleiter unter Beweis stellen können, solltet ihr Probleme haben, wendet euch an ihn." Damit drehte er sich um und lief schnurstracks aus der Halle.

Harry, Ron und Hermine blickten ihm entgeistert nach und Ron fragte völlig verwirrt: „Was war das denn jetzt?" „Ich würde sagen ein Direktor auf Abwegen!" murmelte Harry und überlegte krampfhaft, was er tun könnte Dumbledore zu schlagen. „Was meint ihr? Wie kann ich ihn bei diesem Wettbewerb fertig machen?" In Harrys Augen blitzte Ehrgeiz auf und er erntete einen völlig überraschten Blick von Hermine, die sofort hysterisch anfing: „Unser Schulleiter wird Todesser und tanzt bald mit Voldi Polka und du machst dir Sorgen wie du ihn schlagen kannst? Ich bin ja froh, wenn ich morgen noch aufstehen und lernen kann!" Harry allerdings zuckte nur die Schultern, denn ihm war eine Idee gekommen, schnell schnappte er sich eine Feder und lief zu dem Pergament, wo er mit unsichtbarer Tinte seine Absichten notierte. 

Nun erhoben sich auch nach und nach andere Schüler um am Wettbewerb teilzunehmen, auch einige der Lehrer unterschrieben. Vor allem Professor Snape war die Überraschung des Abends und spät Nachts wurde noch getuschelt, was er wohl machen würde.

Währenddessen flog der Ex-Direktor in seiner rosa Rentierkutsche in Richtung des nicht mehr ganz so geheimen Todesser-Hauptquartier. Er hatte sich schon mit einem schwarzen Umhang und einer beigen Maske bewaffnet (weiß war ihm leider bei seinem letzten Auftritt als Phantom der Oper ausgegangen)  und er war voller Tatendrang. Außerdem war es schon immer sein sehnlichster Herzenswunsch gewesen, einmal nicht der Goodgay zu sein.

Als Dumbi in Blickweite des großen, schwarzen Herrenhauses war, nahm er sich einen quietschgelben Fallschirm und sprang mit einem eleganten Dreifachsalto und einer gedrehten Schraube aus seiner Kutsche und landete kurze Zeit mit einem Telemark auf dem Boden. 

Und schon umringten ihn zehn Todesser. Lächelnd warf er sich in Pose und meinte prahlerisch: „Hey Boys, bringt mich zu eurem Boss. Ich mache ihm ein Angebot, das er nicht ausschlagen kann!" Die Todesser waren durch die gerade laufende Antimuggelparty scheinbar schon so voll, dass sie ohne Murren Hogwarts berühmtesten Direktor zu Voldemort führten, der gerade mit Bellatrix Lestranges versuchte Dirrty Dancing nachzustellen. Nachdem die Sprungszene leicht im freien Fall für Bella geendet hatte, klatschte Albus anerkennend. Erst jetzt bemerkte der Dunkle Lord seinen Neuankömmling und musterte ihn feindlich.

„Was bringt mir die Nachtigall heute Abend? Meinen allerliebsten Erzrivalen Albus. Wie schön, dass du mich in meinem neuen Heim besuchen kommst!" Er zückte seinen Zauberstab und blaffte seine Untergeben an: „Welcher von euch hirnverbrannten Spatzen hat ihm den Platz unseres extrem geheimen Geheimversteckes verraten?" Die Angesprochenen schauten sich unschuldig um und fingen an „I shot the Sheriff" zu trällern.

Wütend schmiss Voldemort ein Glas mit Rotwein an die Wand, worauf ein Hauself erschien und sich über die erneut rotbeschmierte weiße Wand aufregte. Schließlich mussten die armen Wesen ständig neue weiße Farbe kaufen, nur weil ihr Herr zu faul war, Weißwein zu trinken.

Dumbledore räusperte sich. „Liebster Tom, du weißt, dass du schon immer zu meinem Lieblingsschülern zähltest!" Diesen Satz kommentierte Voldemort mit einem Schnauben, wirkte aber zutiefst interessiert an Albus Beweggründen ihn nach zwanzigtausend Einladungskarten endlich mal besuchen zu kommen.

„Ich wollte dir vorschlagen, dass ich mich einfach mal für einen Monat deinen Leutchen anschließe. Nennen wir es einen hogwartsinternen Wettbewerb, den ich ungern verlieren möchte. Ist das okay für dich Voldischnuff?" Er lächelte einnehmend. 

„Natürlich nehmen wir dich auf und damit du in einem Monat auch wieder zurück kannst, kriegste ein abwaschbares Todessertatoo, so eins hab ich auch, äußerst praktisch um mal ungestört essen gehen zu können! Aber sag, was für ein Wettbewerb ist das denn, Dumbischatz?" fragte der Dunkle Lord neugierig, denn er liebte Herausforderungen und schließlich war auch er mal ein Schüler gewesen. 

„Na ja weißt du!" begann der neue Todesser. „Ich dachte mir es wäre Zeit das ganze graue Alltagsgeschehen in Hogwarts einmal aufzufrischen, darum hab ich einen Tu-das-was-du-sonst-nie-tun-würdest-Wettstreit ins Leben gerufen." Er fügte noch den Hauptgewinn hinzu. Bei seinen Worten klatschte Voldemort in die Hände und ordnete an seine Sachen packen zu lassen. „Wenn du hier bist, dann kann ich ja mal mein geliebtes kleines Hogwarts besuchen und mitmachen. Weißt du, ich würde zu gerne meine verstorbene Tante Walburga kennen lernen, schließlich war sie es, die sich die Sache mit den Todessern und der Weltherrschaft ausgedacht hat. Dank ihren Tagebuches bin ich das, was ich jetzt bin: Dick im Mord- und Greueltatengeschäft!" Somit verabschiedete sich der ehemals dunkle Lord und wanderte wieder auf den Spuren seiner Jugend.

Coming soon: Harrys Versuch Dumbi zu schlagen


	2. Kiss me, Kiss me, Kill me!

[nya megadanke an meine Reviewer *****knuddl***** hab mich auch mit dem 2. Kapitel beeilt... ist leider etwas arg stumpfsinnig geworden.. aba was solls... im übernächsten Kapitel hat dann auch Snape seinen großen Auftritt!!!]

Kapitel 2: Kiss me, Kiss me, Kill me!!!

Am nächsten Morgen warteten Ron und Hermine umsonst auf Harry und mussten ohne ihn zum Frühstück gehen. Der rothaarige Junge hatte wirklich alles versucht um Harrys Bettvorhang zur Seite zu bekommen, aber selbst mit einer Black&Decker Motorsäge kam er nicht wirklich weit. Der Junge mit der Narbe hatte seinen Vorhang verdammt gut geschützt.

Es war Samstag und die drei hatten eigentlich geplant Hogsmeade einen Besuch abzustatten, doch auch beim frühen Mahl ließ sich Harry Potter nicht blicken und seine zwei Freunde machten sich allmählich große Sorgen.

„Wo bleibt der denn, ich dachte er wollte sich unbedingt so einen rosa Plüschhut kaufen, wie Dumbledore einen hat? Ich war ja für babyblau, aber nein, der Herr muss Rosa tragen!" Rons Stimme klang völlig genervt und auch Hermine war nicht fröhlicher und meinte nachdenklich: „Ich glaube, dass sich Harry eher was überlegt, wie er diesen komischen Wettbewerb gewinnen kann und nachdem was unser Exdirektor abgezogen hat, ahne ich schreckliches!"

Plötzlich begannen diverse Schüler aufzuquieken und einige Tassen gingen zu Bruch. Neugierig schauten die zwei Gryffindor in die Richtung, aus der der Krach kam und entdeckten alsbald die Ursache des Tumultes.

Da stand er: Der Dementor in grün! 

Ron und Hermine trauten ihren Augen nicht, aber es war unverkennbar einer der Wärter von Askaban. Nur die Farbe stimmte nicht ganz und so fragte der Wesleyjunge vorsichtig: „Sag mal Hermine? Was bedeutet es, wenn der Gute grün angelaufen ist?" Das angesprochene Mädchen dachte einen Augenblick nach und gab dann schulterzuckend zurück: „Na entweder sind den Machern die weißen Umhänge ausgegangen, dem Dementor ist schlecht oder er dachte, es ist an der Zeit etwas Farbe in sein sonst so tristes Leben zu bringen!" 

Ron, der nicht allzu zufrieden mit der Antwort war, quietschte laut auf, denn der Dementor lief genau auf sie zu. Die Gesichtsfarbe des Jungen veränderte sich allmählich zu dem weiß, was die askabanischen Knutschmonster normalerweise besaßen und kurz bevor er in Ohnmacht fiel, stoppte der Dementor und winkte ihm zu. „Hi Leute, na wie geht's?" 

Das war zufiel für den armen rothaarigen Bengel und er verdrehte die Augen um elegant zu Boden zu schmettern. Hermine beachtete ihn gar nicht, sondern starrte den Dementor mit großen Augen an.

Dieser legte sich in Pose und tanzte zu Michael Jacksons „Black or White" den Moonwalk. Und plötzlich machte es bei Hermine klick und sie fragte völlig baff: „Harry? Bist du's?" Der Dementor nickte und sagte fröhlich: „Ja, endlich hat mich mal einer erkannt. So schwer ist das doch nicht, schließlich hab ich extra meine Augenfarbe als Mantelfärbung genutzt!"

Nun kam auch Ron zu sich und meinte wütend: „Und was soll der ganze Unfug, verkleidest dich hier als Dementor und jagst allen Angst und Schrecken ein?" Er rappelte sich mühsam auf. 

Als Harry ihm immer näher auf die Pelle rücken wollte, blickte ihn sein bester Freund entgeistert an. „Und was wird das wenn's fertig ist ich hab dir doch gesagt, dass ich eher auf blonde Männer stehe, ich mein du bist ja ganz süß und so, aber ähm Harry... du brauchst mich nicht zu küssen ,nein wirklich nicht... so nötig hab ich's auch nicht... also eigentlich schon, aber ..ähm du machst mir angst!" Panisch versteckte er sich hinter Hermine.

Diese beschloss endlich einzugreifen und machte das, was sie am Besten konnte: lange, langweilige Reden über gutes Benehmen halten. „Lieber Harry, es mag ja schön und gut sein, dass du als Pseudodementorkopie hier rumrennst, alle Leute mit deinem komischen grünen Umhang in Angst und Schrecken versetzt und ganz dringend Tanzunterricht brauchst, aber bitte! Lass Ron mit deinen Knutschattacken in Ruhe. Der Arme Junge ist schwul, nicht bescheuert! Er wird sich sicher nicht küssen lassen, solang du diesen überdimensionalen schwarzen Kussmund im Gesicht hast, dessen Inneres aussieht, als hättest du dir 10 Jahre nicht die Zähne geputzt!" Sie schüttelte oberlehrermäßig den Kopf und reichte ihm eine Packung Colgate. „Da und nun ab ins Herrenklo und Mund ausspülen!" Hermine schob den Dementorharry in Richtung Ausgang.

Nach einigen Minuten kam ein völlig geknickter Harry Potter zurück und präsentierte seinen nun weißen Mund den anderen. „Na also, geht doch, jetzt darfst du auch Ron küssen!" spottete Hermine und brachte sich vorsichtshalber in Sicherheit. Währenddessen schluckte Ron hart und haderte der Dinge, die da kommen würden. Und schon schmiss sich sein bester Freund mit voller Inbrunst auf ihn, kugelte auf dem immer noch grünen Hogwartsboden hin und her und versuchte ihn schließlich zu küssen, oder eher seinen Kopf in den Mund zu nehmen. 

Es vergingen einige Augenblicke eh Harry frustriert inne hielt und rasend rumbrüllte: „Diese dummen Askabanmitarbeiter, die haben gesagt, dass dieser Mund einwandfrei funktioniert, aber natürlich nicht bei mir. Warum auch? Ich bin ja Harry Potter, der Typ, dem sie erst ne super hässliche Narbe verpassen müssen, zu den behämmertesten Muggeln schicken und dann noch beauftragen den dunkelsten Lord zu töten, nur weil sie zu blöd sind, es selber zu tun. Mit mir kann man's ja machen! Und die Krönung ist, dass ich Rons Seele immer noch nicht futtern konnte, wie soll ich denn diesen dummen Wettbewerb gewinnen, wenn das nicht klappt. So nimmt mir ja niemand die Rolle des Dementors ab oder?" Er blickte immer noch vor Wut dampfend in die Runde. Ron, der sich mittlerweile wieder erhoben hatte und noch etwas nach Luft jappste und auch Hermine versuchten Harrys Blick auszuweichen und trällerten lieber „I shot the Sherriff!" als ihm zu sagen, dass er völlig versagt hatte.

Völlig gebrochen lief Harry aus der Halle und überlegte, was er noch retten konnte. Was konnte denn untypischer sein, als sich als das zu verkleiden, was man am Meisten fürchtete? Da ging ihm plötzlich ein Licht auf und er riss sich seine Verkleidung von den Schultern und kramte nach einem schwarzen Umhang. Seine Idee war zwar etwas von Dumbledore abgekupfert, aber das machte ihm nichts aus. In der Liebe und im Wettstreit war schließlich alles erlaubt. Wenn Professor Dumbledore zum Todesser mutierte, dann würde er einfach zu ihrem Anführer werden. Lord Voldemort 2... nein Lord Harrymort. Mit einem kranken Lachen zog er sich ins Jungenschlafzimmer zurück um seine Vorbereitungen zu treffen.

Coming soon: Voldis Ankunft und Harrys Wandlung 


	3. Sweets for my sweet!

[Nya ganz liebes **knuddl** an meine Reviewer und Leser ^^.. hach ich freu mich so, dass ich Reviews bekommen habe und ab nächstem Kap. kommt dann auch endlich Snape ins Geschehen. Mal sehen ob sich die Handlung ausbauen lässt..na gut, da keine vorhanden ist, wohl definitiv ja ^_^°Y]

Kapitel 3: Sweets for my sweet

Es war eine stürmische Nacht. Der Wind peitschte mit 500km/h durch die dunkle Landschaft und die berühmte Zauberschule Hogwarts ächzte aus allen Ecken und Winkeln. Der Mond versank gerade hinter einer blutroten Wolke, als er den Ort von Jugend und Wissbegierigkeit erreichte (jaja ich muss das bringen um die heutige Jugend davon zu überzeugen, dass Schulen toll sind -_-). 

Er, der dunkelste aller Lords, der Elvis unter den bösen Zauberern, der George Bush unter den Reinblutfanatikern, der Dennis Rodman unter den Schlangenfans: Lord Tom Marvolo Riddle genannt Voldemort.

Quietschend öffneten sich die schweren Türen des Schlosses und die dunkle Gestalt bahnte sich ihren Weg durch lange Korridore, immer angetrieben von dem einen Ziel: endlich einmal den Weg zur Großen Halle zu finden, ohne sich zwanzig mal zu verlaufen.

Am Morgen regte sich großes Treiben beim Frühstück, viele Schüler waren schon weit vor ihrer typischen Aufstehzeit wach und verstopften die Gänge.

Mit Mühe und Not bahnten sich Hermine und Ron den Weg zum Gryffindortisch und das Mädchen konnte sich nicht nehmen lassen „So wollen die wohl zeigen, dass sie mal etwas tun, was völlig unerwartet ist!" anzumerken. Spöttisch verzog sie die Mundwinkel und nahm am Tisch platz. Abermals fragten sich die zwei Freunde wo Harry abgeblieben war, sie hatten ihn nach seinem merkwürdigen Auftritt den Tag zuvor nicht mehr gesehen.

„Ob er sich aus purer Verzweiflung vom Turm gestürzt hat?" grübelte der rothaarige Junge und erntete ein entsetztes „Ron, wie kannst du nur so was denken!" von seiner Tischnachbarin. „Naja... du weißt schon, er kam mit seiner Dementornummer ja nun wirklich nicht an und das hat ihn schrecklich deprimiert und...!" Weiter kam der Junge nicht.

Die Schülermenge hatte sich vor ihnen gespalten und eine dunkle, in einen dunkelgrauen Umhang gekleidete Gestalt erschien vor ihnen. 

Ron erschrak sichtlich und auch Hermines Hände krallten sich in den Umhang ihres Freundes als sie das weiße Gesicht mit den schweinchenrosa Augen sah. „V..V..Voldemort? Aber wie? Was? Wo? Wann und vor allem warum?" Hermines Stimme zitterte und Ron begann plötzlich „Wer, wie, was, der, die , das, wieso, weshalb, warum, wer nicht fragt, bleibt dumm!" zu singen.

Den durch das Bild wackelnden Samson ignorierten die meisten Hogwartsschüler.

Mit einem Mal begann der vermeintliche Voldemort schrill zu lachen und zog aus seiner Tasche eine weiße Plüschschlange, die er sich um den Hals hängte. „Darf ich euch Nigina vorstellen, meine treue Gefährtin!" 

Voldis Stimme kam den beiden Gryffindor merkwürdigerweise sehr bekannt vor und Ron fragte zweifelnd: „Ähm, du... schwarzes Lordchen? Das ist ein Stofftier und eigentlich müsste es Nagini heißen, ich mein den Namen kannste zwar eh abharken, ob nun so oder so, aber wir sind ein korrektes Buch! Solche Fehler dürfen nicht sein!"

Abermals kreischte die Gestalt auf und zückte ihren Zauberstab um den Wesleyjungen mit einem gekonnten „Crucio" gegen die nächste Mauer zu schmeißen. Mit vor Wut zischender Stimme murmelte sie: „Wie kannst du es wagen dem dunkelgrauen Herrscher über all das Böse Schwächen zuzuschreiben, du mickriger Sonnensprossenwurm. Ich, Lord Harrymort, sollte dich in die ewigen Jagdgründe verbannen!" 

„Moment, Lord Harrymort?" fragte Hermine verwirrt, "Heißt das, du bist Harry Potter, son kleiner Junge mit ner komischen Narbe, dem alle immer Böses wollen und der alles immer retten muss? Du weißt schon, der ,den Voldemort am Liebsten vierteilen würde wollen und den seine Verwandten immer ärgern und ...?" „Ja, schon, gut Hermine, ich habs verstanden. Ich bin ne arme Sau und sollte der Autorin mal was über Menschenrechte erzählen!" meinte Harrymort böse und fixierte seine einstmals beste Freundin tödlich.

Diese aber klatschte erfreut in die Hände und viel dem grauen Etwas um den Hals. „Ach Harry, wir haben uns schon Sorgen gemacht ob du dir vielleicht was antun würdest. Aber, das ist ja mal eine feine Überraschung. Die steht dunkelgrau fantastisch, es betont deine rosa Glubschaugen und die weiße Pergamenthaut. Wirklich göttlich!" Ihre Augen glitzerten verliebt und sie umschloss seine Hände mit ihren. 

Der Junge blickte sie entsetzt an. „Ähm Hermine? Dir ist schon klar, dass ich jetzt böse bin und gemein und eigentlich richtig fies?" Die Angesprochene nickte und Harrymort fuhr verstört fort: „ Aber... ich meine... ich freue mich über deine Komplimente, nur bitte, versuch mir ein einziges Mal zu helfen... ich will gewinnen und mit einem Groupie an der Backe, wird das nichts... da lachen sich ja die Todesser schlapp! Naja, eigentlich will ich sie ja in Verwesungsmampfer umtaufen, man muss ja nicht alles von Tom übernehmen!" Er schaute das Gryffindormädchen flehend an.

Hermines Augen verengten sich und sie fauchte ihn zornig an: „Soll das heißen, ich war nicht mehr als ein Groupie von dir? Deine ganzen Liebesschwüre waren gelogen? Wie konntest du nur und ich habe immer fleißig deine Fanpost beantwortet, deine Boxershorts gewaschen und sogar Fielmann überredet dir Prozente auf deine Brillen zu geben, nur um nun als Groupie abgestempelt zu werden? Ich bin kein einfaches Groupie klar?" Sie trat einen Schritt auf Harrymort zu und wetzte ihre Krallen. „Ich bin der Supergroupie, Fanclubmitglied mit der Nummer 1, Leiterin deiner persönlichen Homepage und exklusiv Verkäuferin deiner Organe, wage es nie wieder mir mit Groupie zu kommen, mein Lieber, sonst wirst du dir wen neues suchen müssen!" Damit stürmte sie aus der Halle und lies einen völlig baffen Harry und einen völlig ohnmächtigen Ron zurück.

Draußen in den Gängen stapelten sich die Schüler und Hermine verlangsamte ihre Schritt um herauszufinden, was da los sei. Sie stupste eine Ravenclaw neben sich an und fragte nach der Ursache des Tumultes. „Na, irgend so ein Mensch verkauft rosa Plüschherzen und jeder will eins haben, aber die sind auch so knuffig!" antwortete diese verträumt und zeigte ihr ein Exemplar.

Nun war auch die intelligente Gryffindor vom grassierenden Plüschherzfieber befallen und wartete ungeduldig bis sie endlich an die Reihe kam. 

Als sie allerdings den Verkäufer der niedlichen Kuschelkissen sah, blitzte es wütend in ihren Augen auf und sie boxte ihn hart ins Gesicht, so dass die Gestalt ins Taumeln kam.

„Wie kannst du es wagen, Harrymort? Und nach all dem noch Plüschherzen verkaufen, Fangeschenke sind mein Ressour, nicht deins. Na warte, ich werde dir diese Herzen sonst wohin schieben!" 

Das, in eine schwarze Robe gekleidete, rotäugige Etwas erhob sich mühselig und fragte das Mädchen etwas durcheinander: „Kennen wir uns Miss? Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, außerdem bin ich erst heute Nacht angekommen und habe bis eben noch die Große Halle gesucht. Und was heißt Fangeschenke und Harrymort? Das einzige Mort bin ich! Ich, der große Lord Voldemort! Plüschherzenverkäufer erste Klasse mit den besten Kuschelaccessoires ever!"

„V...V...Voldemort?" fragte Hermine mit großen Augen und fiel elegant in Ohnmacht. 

„Ich wusste es ja, schwarze Roben sind nicht gut fürs Geschäft, ich hol mir eine Pinke nachher!" sagte Voldi frustriert und wandte sich wieder seinen anderen Käufern zu.

Coming soon: Snapes Wettverlauf


	4. You are beautiful!

Kapitel 4:

You are beautful in every single way!!!!

"Shampoo, Spülung mmh… ach ja Duschgel, Antifaltencreme, Lockenwickler… und irgendetwas fehlt noch? Aber was nur?" Die dunkle Gestalt fuhr sich zerstreut durch die Haare und betrachtete nachdenklich den Einkaufszettel.

Die vergangene Nacht hatte sie überlegt, wie sie den durchaus interessanten Auftritt von Potter, Dumbledore und Voldie überbieten konnte und konnte sich schließlich zu eindeutig drastischen Schritten durchringen.

Eine Stunde später stand der dunkel gekleidete Mann vor einer babyblauen Glastür über der in grellen Neonbuchstaben „Hairstylist- Nichts ist unmöglich" stand. Er schluckte schwer und betätigte die Klingel.

„I will survive" hallte aus den Räumlichkeiten und die Tür wurde mit einem lauten Quietschen geöffnet.

„Ah, sie müssen Severus sein, immer schon hereinspaziert, sie Schnuckel!" erklang eine männliche, aber leicht nasale Stimme, die ausgezeichnet zu ihrem Besitzer passte. Monsieur Malefic, wie er sich nannte, war ein kleiner, rundlicher Mann mit vollen, rötlichen Locken und großen grünen Glubschaugen, die ein Monokel zierte. Er trug eine rote Samthose und ein grünes Jackett. Mit einer einladenden Geste bat er Professor Severus Snape einzutreten, der etwas zögernd der Aufforderung Folge leistete und beinahe wieder rückwärts hinausgelaufen wäre. 

Denn das Hairstylingcenter strotzte vor pinkem Plüsch und sah aus wie Dumbis Büro in seinen besten Zeiten, so dass der Zaubertrankmeister nicht wusste ob er heulen oder lachen sollte. Er entschied sich für keine der beiden Möglichkeiten, sondern blieb angewurzelt stehen und schaute sich angewidert um. Die Sessel und Friseurstühle waren komplett mit dem Kitschstoff überzogen, an der Decke hingen mehrere Diskokugeln und über dem Trockenföhnbereich war ein großes Schild mit der Aufschrift „Gay oláy!" angebracht. 

Als er sich gerade entschieden hatte, schleunigst den Rücktritt in Angriff zu nehmen, legte sich eine erstaunlich kräftige Hand auf seine Schulter und drückte ihn in einen der Sessel hinunter, so dass dem armen Lehrer nichts anderes übrig blieb, als sein Schicksal zu erdulden.

Nachdem dritten Niesanfall wegen zuviel Schaum in der Nase, hätte Snape diesen Sadisten von Friseur am liebsten den übelsten Fluch auf den Hals gehetzt, den er kannte. Ihm brannten die Augen von dem angeblich ach so milden Haarshampoo, seine Finger fühlten sich an, als wären sie reines Fett- auch wenn der Stylingmeister darauf bestanden hatte, ihm vor der Maniküre erst einmal die Schwielen aus den Händen zu cremen- und seine Augenbrauen hatten irgendwie arg an Dichte verloren.

Doch seine Hände waren leider mit einem seidenen Schaal am Stuhl festgemacht, nur als Vorsichtsmaßnahme, wie ihm der Maestro versicherte, nachdem er bereits einen Fluchtversuch gestartet hatte. So ließ Severus Snape die Prozedur zähneknirschend über sich ergehen, zumindest so lange, bis Monsieur Malefic sich seinen leicht gelblich angehauchten Beißerchen zuwandte um ihnen eine Generalüberholung mit Bleeching Zuteilwerden zu lassen.

Nach geschlagenen fünf Stunden, wurden den nun fast ohnmächtigen Mann die Fesseln abgenommen und er konnte nach einem letzten Parfümangriff seitens des Friseurs mit erheblich weniger Geld im Gepäck nach Hause torkeln.

Snape verbarg sein Gesicht und alle anderen behandelten Teile seines Körpers unter einem dicken, undurchsichtigen schwarzen Umhang und als er endlich sein Zimmer erreichte, legte er sich hin- und herwankend auf das Bett um in den Schlaf der Besiegten abzudriften.

Als der nächste Tag graute, erstrahlte die Welt im frühen Sonnenschein, Vögel begannen ihre zarten Lieder zu singen, die Grillen zirpten im Takt und Mutter Natur zeigte sich erneut von ihrer wunderschönsten Seite, bis ein gellender Schrei die Ruhe durchdrang und sämtliche Insassen Hogwarts aus den Betten fahren ließ.

„Das...das... ich bring ihn um!" flüsterte Severus Snape als er abermals mit schreckensgeweiteten Augen in seinen kleinen Guccispiegel schaute. Was er sah, machte ihn zuerst nachdenklich, dann wütend und zuletzt verlegen. So konnte er keinesfalls unter die Augen der Schüler treten, schließlich war er einer der gefürchtetesten Lehrer der Schule und verdammt noch mal stolz darauf ein Arschloch zu sein. 

Zeit seines Lebens hatte er auf dieses Ziel hinausgearbeitet, er hatte sich Schweinefett in die Haare geschmiert und mit schlechtgemachten Extensions seine eigentlich recht dürftige Haarpracht verdichtet. Auch das Eau de Mief war nichteinfach herzustellen und seine Zähne jeden Monat mit einem gelben Edding anzumalen, bedarf größter Konzentration.

Und nun schien all das in Gefahr, er musste sich zwar eingestehen, dass er freiwillig zu seinem Untergang beigetragen hatte, aber konnte man wirklich erwarten, dass ein anerkannter Mode- und Frisurexperte dermaßen daneben liegen konnte. Er verfluchte Monsieur Malefic und ebenso die Tatsache das er zumindest zum Frühstück erscheinen musste, eine der neuen Anordnungen Filchs, der sicherstellen wollte, dass alle beim Saubermachen der Großen Halle mithalfen.

Nur mühsam konnte er sich aufraffen seinen neuntausendvierhundertdreiundfünzigsten schwarzen Umhang aus dem Kleiderschrank zu nehmen um mit langsamen, bedächtigen Schritten zur Großen Halle zu eilen, selbstredend völlig vermummt. Dort angekommen, setzte er sich an seinem Platz und nahm seine alltägliche Rührt-mich-nicht-an-wenn-euch-euer-Leben-lieb-ist-Haltung ein, zu der Professor Flitwick immer „like a virgin" zu trällern begann.

Zu seinem Unglück beschlossen die anderen Lehrer es Dumbledore gleich zu tun und sich völlig atypisch zu verhalten. Professor McGonagall fackelte nicht lange, sondern nahm Anlauf und sprang dem völlig ahnungslosen Zaubertrankmeister direkt auf den Schoß, nicht ohne ihm mindestens zwei Rippen zu brechen und seine Bandscheiben arg in Mitleidenschaft zu ziehen.

„Hallo, Sev, Süßer!" hauchte sie ihm ins Ohr und der Anblick ihrer tiefen Gesichtsfurchen veranlassten den Angesprochenen arg an sich zu halten um nicht sein Essen rückwärts zu frühstücken. Doch als sie ihre Hände langsam an seinem Umhang entlang fahren ließ, konnte er nicht mehr an sich halten, er stand ruckartig auf.

Professor McGonagall quietschte überrascht, hatte aber ihre Hand noch an dem schwarzen Kleidungsstück des Slytherinshauslehrers hängen und zog ihm seinen Umhang beim Fall einfach aus, eh sie sich unsanft auf dem Boden der Tatsachen wieder fand.

Einem atemlose Stille trat im Essenssaal ein, die anwesenden Schüler starrten ihren Zaubertranklehrer mit großen, ungläubigen Augen an, eh einer plötzlich rief: „Lockhardt ist zurück, bringt euch in Sicherheit!" Lautes Gemurmelt erklang in den Schülermassen, von Kidnapping des verhassten Snape war die Rede, ebenso von einer StMungosverschwörung, die dem armen Hogwarts erneut den Schrecken aller Lockenstäbe geschickt hatte.

Konnte man es den unwissenden Schülern verübeln? Sicher nicht, gestand sich Snape ein und ließ sich trostlos auf seinen Sitz zurückfallen, nicht ohne die darunter liegende Verwandlungslehrerin kräftig zu treten. Er wusste, dass er wie ein Abbild des einstigen Mitgliedes der Hogwartslehreinheit aussah. Kurze, lockige, blonde Haare, lila Augen, zarte, bleiche, gezupfte Augenbrauen und seine Mundwinkel verhaarten dank dem Starretrank von Monsieur Malefic im Dauergrinsen. Selbst seine Nase war geschrumpft und passte sich seinem nun porzelanfarbenden Teint perfekt an. Alles in allem sah er aus wie der Traum aller Schwiegermütter, wie der Pantoffelheld aus einem schlecht gemachten Kitschfilm, genau wie Gilderoy-Ich-bin-der-Süßeste-Lockhardt. Zumindest konnte er sich sicher sein, dass der Wettbewerb so gut wie entschieden war, auch wenn er wohl noch zu drastischeren Mitteln greifen musste.

‚Also los Sevvie, du schaffst das, chacha' versuchte er sich selbst Mut zuzusprechen und seufzte leise, eh er seiner Anbetenden unter dem Tisch die Hand reichte und mit wohlig klingender Stimme „Meine Liebe, lassen sie sich doch aufhelfen!" säuselte. 

Ein neuer Mann war geboren.

Coming soon: Das Treffen der Voldis....


	5. When Love and Death Embrace

When Love and Death embrace

Nachdem Snapes merkwürdiges neues Äußeres nicht mehr Hauptgesprächsstoff der Schule war, besannen sich insbesondere die plüschverrückten Schülerinnen wieder auf den neuen Händler im Schlosse.

Auch Hermine hatte sich von ihrem ersten Schock erholt, der ihr zwar einige Rückenschmerzen einbrachte, aber dafür auch zu der Erkenntnis führte, dass sie eine neue Aufgabe im Leben hatte.

„Ich werde sie verkuppeln und damit alle Prophezeiungen zunichte machen!" schwor sie dem völlig verdutzten Ron. „Äh Mine?" fragte dieser vorsichtig und erntete einen enthusiastischen Schmatzer auf die linke Wange. „Ja, ich weiß Ron, es ist schwierig. Ich werde vielleicht bei Herzblatt anrufen und um Unterstützung bitten müssen, aber dennoch bin ich fest entschlossen!"

„Aber Mine, also ich!" begann Ron wieder und konnte abermals seinen Satz nicht beenden. „Verdammt, Sommersprosse, hast du etwa kein Vertrauen in meine Fähigkeiten? Bin ich für dich auch nur ein dummes Groupie, dass zu viele antike Bücher gelesen hat und durch den Staub durchgedreht ist?" fragte sie zischend und fixierte ihren Kumpel mit einem mörderischen Blick, so dass dieser gleich in sich zusammensank und leise murmelte: „Ich wollte doch nur wissen, was du überhaupt machen willst!"

„Herrje du Dödel, ist das denn nicht ersichtlich? Ich will die Morts zusammenbringen, auf dass sie einander glücklich machen. Weißt du nicht, wie wunderbar eine Hochzeit der beiden wäre?" schwärmte Hermine mit voll Verzückung glänzenden Äuglein.

„Kein Krieg, kein sinnloses Abschlachten, obwohl es die Riesen durchaus verdient haben, was zertrampeln die auch immer meine kleinen Holzhütten in den Bergen, egal... wo war ich? Ach ja! Denk nur Ron, was für süße, rosa glubschäugige, graue Monste äh Kinder die beiden haben würden. Und Harrymort würde nie wieder Sorgen mit seiner Familien haben, Voldi löscht die eh gleich aus. What a wonderful world!"

"Alles klar!" meinte Ron drauf mit verwirrter Stimme und blickte seine beste Freundin an, als hätte sie den Verstand verloren. „Und wie willst du das anstellen? Harry und der Typ-dessen-Name-wir-wer-weiß-was-warum-nicht-nennen-dürfen hassen sich, da musst du schon verdammt harte Geschütze auffahren um sie zu verkuppeln!"

Mit einem Mal fuhr die braunhaarige Gryffindor wie von der Tarantel gestochen auf und rannte zu ihrer kleinen Schultasche um emsig darin zu kramen, eh sie mit einem lauten „Da isses ja!" zurück zu Ron lief und ihm einen zerknautschten Zettel in die Hand drückte.

„Hier du Ungläubiger, dass sind meine Pläne. Und hey immerhin bin ich hier das Obergenie, die Autorin muss rein aus Prinzip meine Ideen verwirklichen, sonst verstoßen wir ja gegen das Rowling-Klischee vom Gryffi-Know-it-all!"

Skeptisch entknüllte Ron das Papier und begann interessiert zu lesen.

Hermines 101 gute Ideen um die Harry „Pseudomort" Potter und Tom „Voldipuh" Riddle zusammen zu bringen....

01: Man sperre sie für dreißig Tage in einen düsteren, eisigkalten Turm und überließe ihnen nur eine, nicht zu trennende Decke. Wenn sie sich nicht gegenseitig auffressen, müssen sie zusammenrücken und werden alsbald ihre Leidenschaft füreinander entdecken.

02: Harry findet plötzlich heraus, dass er schwul ist, nicht an Prophezeiungen glaubt und mit etwas Nachhilfe von einem Liebestrank und der Bravo Aufklärungseite dringend Kussnachhilfe von Voldi braucht.

03: Man muss Voldemort klar machen, dass Tom Marvolo Potter doch wesendlich besser klingt als son blöder Rätselnachname.

04-101 hab ich vergessen

„Die letzte Idee finde ich ganz hervorragend!" meinte Ron schließlich, nun doch von Hermines Genie überzeugt und applaudierte lautstark. Die Betroffene errötete leicht. „Ich danke meinen Eltern dafür, dass sie mir endlose Geschichten über Karies erzählt haben, so dass ich rein aus Langeweile nebenbei andere Bücher gelesen habe und natürlich Draco, ohne dessen Spötteleien ich niemals auf die Idee gekommen wäre, genau der schlammblütige Besserwisser zu werden, der ich bin, denn es gibt ja nichts schöneres als blonde, arrogante Slytherins zu ärgern und boxen zu dürfen. Und schließlich danke ich noch den Herausbringen von Harry Potter, ohne die ich niemals all die feinen Harryfanartikel verkaufen konnten, die mich nun zu einem reichen, schlammblütigen Besserwisser gemacht haben..." Eh sie in ihrer oscarreifen Rede fortführen konnte, verpasste ihr Ron rasch einen Schlag auf den Hinterkopf, wofür er auch gleich einen Kick gegen sein Schienbein bekam und schmerzlich getroffen, anfing von einem Bein auf das andere zu hüpfen.

„Mi... Mine, wir wollten doch Liebesengel spielen, bitte langweile die Wände nicht zu Tode mit deiner völlig unangebrachtren Dankesrede, wir sind hier in Hogwarts, nicht in Hollywood und selbst da streichen, die denen die Zeit!"

Nach einem kurzen Zögern verwarf das Gryffindormädchen schließlich den Gedanken Ron einfach aus dem nächstbesten Fenster zu schmeißen, sondern schnappte sich die Hand des immer noch herumhüpfenden Jungens und zerrte ihn rasch in eine nahe Toilette. Für die nächsten zwanzig Minuten hörte man nur noch die verzweifelte Schreie des armen Wesen, eh die Tür aufflog und die zwei Grazien heraustraten – ganz in rot mit zwei weißen Flügeln, sowie Pfeil und Bogen.

„Ähm Hermischatz.. ich meinte Armine?" fragte der einstmals Ron Weasley heißende Engel und starrte mit hochroten Gesicht auf seine weißen Römersandaletten. „Wollten wir die zwei nicht ineinander verlieben oder bringen wir sie nun doch um!" Er gestikulierte wild mit seinem Bogen. „Ich bin doch nicht Legolas, obwohl meine blonde Perücke dem Guten schon nah kommt."

„Romor, hast du nie etwas über griechische Mythologie gelesen?" fragte nun die Angesprochene und schüttelte seufzend den Kopf. „Dort rannten die Liebesboten auch damit rum, bestimmt um denen die sich nicht verlieben wollten, etwas Beine zu machen!" Sie lächelte teuflisch. „Und nun lass uns beginnen, du schnappst dir Harrymort und ich kümmere mich um das schwarze äh nun pinke Lordchen. Wir treffen uns in einer halben Stunde wieder hier!" Resigniert stiefelte Romor los, immer im Hinterstübchen, dass er lieber pünktlich sein sollte um den spitzen Pfeilen seiner Engelschefin zu entgehen.

Dreißig Minuten später war das gesamte Schloss mit wilden Schreien und Trampellauten durchzogen, so dass sich einige Schüler fragten, ob sie neuerdings Folterunterricht bekamen.

„Armine, Armine!" rief Romor erschöpft als er vor der Toilette halt machte und seine Freundin an der Wand stehen sah. „Ich hab es äh ihn!" Er zeigte auf die graue Gestalt neben sich, die völlig verschnürt am Boden lag und nur ab und an zappelte. „Er ...er hat... hat sich gewehrt, aber..aber ich habe einfach den Bogen genommen und ihm damit eins übergebraten. Sehr praktisch die Dinger!" erklärte der Engel und lächelte unsicher. „Wo..wo ist Voldi?"

„Ach der, der fand mich so wunderschön, dass er gleich mal auf diese Toilette gerannt ist! Wahrscheinlich um sich für mich hübsch zu machen!" erklärte Armine lächelnd, just in dem Moment als Würgelaute aus dem Raum zu hören waren. „Äh oder er hat den Liebestrank nicht vertragen, den ich ihm eingeflößt habe!" fügte Ex-Hermine nachdenklich hinzu, öffnete die Tür und zog den völlig geschafften Voldemort nach draußen. „Los, Süßer beweg deinen Hintern, deine große Liebe wartet auf dich!"

„Was Dumbi ist wieder da?" fragte der Dunkle Lord sogleich und wischte sich die Reste seines rückwärtsgefrühstückten Mittags aus dem Gesicht. „Das hättest du auch gleich sagen können, Miss ähm Alptraumengel!" Er warf sich regelrecht in Pose und blickte mit einem Gildeory-Lockhart-Lächeln auf das verschnürte Paket. „Er ist aber schon etwas eingegangen oder? Ich hoffe meine Todesser haben ihn nicht zu oft gebadet. Ein reinliches Volk sind die, das glaubt ihr gar nicht. Unsere Poolpartys sind gefürchtet." erzählte er ohne Punkt und Komma, bis Ron schließlich die Fesseln löste und ein sichtlich aufgebrachter Harrymort aufsprang um sich auf den nächstbesten stürzen zu können. Er schäumte regelrecht vor Wut und seine Augen wurden von einem Schweinchenrosa zu einem grellneonpink.

„Wie könnt ihr es wagen, mich den großen Harrydini äh Harrymort zu entführen?" zischte er aufgebracht und fixierte Romor tödlich, bis sein Blick auf Voldemort traf und er geschockt innehielt. Tom?" hauchte Harry plötzlich.

„Harry!" kam es aus dem Mund des Angesprochenen zurück und sie konnten nichts anderes tun als einander in die Augen zu gucken.

„Dass nenn ich Liebe auf den ersten Blick!" sagte Armine seufzend und faltete die Hand zu einem Dankesgebet, bis sie einmal mehr von Ron unterbrochen wurde. „Du Hermine, duhu?" flötete er. „Ich glaube nicht, dass sie sich lieben, also na ja es sei denn man bekundet seine Liebe indem man den Zauberstab gegen seinen Partner erhebt!"

Bestürzt bemerkte der Liebesengel Armine wie sich Harry und Voldi zu umkreisen begannen, beide scheinbar fest entschlossen den anderen umzubringen. „Wie können sie es wagen sich nicht zu verlieben!" flüsterte sie mit immer dunkler werdenden Augen. „Wie können sie es wagen, sich meinen Plänen zu widersetzen!" schrie sie nun regelrecht und die beiden Morts hielten in ihrer Bewegung inne um ungläubig auf den zu explodierenden Engelverschnitt zu gucken.

„Wisst ihr Banausen eigentlich, wie viele kostbare Sekunden ich meines Tages in diesen Plan investiert habe? Die Welt sollte dadurch verändert werden, aber nein, ihr wollt euch ja verdammt noch mal nicht verlieben. Aber wartet nur, ich werde euren Herzen schon Beine machen und wenn ich sie dafür einzeln aus euren Körpern holen muss!" fauchte sie regelrecht, zückte ihren Bogen und begann fuchsteufelswild Pfeile um sich zu schießen, das sie dabei Ron in einer ungünstigen Stelle traf, ignorierte sie.

Harry und Voldemort versuchten vergeblich den Pfeilen auszuweichen, und als einer der scharfen Gegenstände den 2. Mort beinahe in den Hintern traf, hüpfte dieser einfach auf die Arme des anderen und flüsterte leise: „Los Tom, sag schon, dass du mich liebst, dann kommen wir aus der Sache wieder raus!" „Wahrscheinlich hast du recht!" gab sich der Dunkle Lord nach einigen Augenblicken koordiniertem Rumhüpfens und Nachdenkens geschlagen und presste mit vor Abscheu verzogenen Gesicht seine Lippen kurz auf die von Harry. „Isch liebe disch!" hauchte er danach und versuchte nicht krampfhaft über sein Gesicht zu streichen um das abscheuliche Gefühl loszuwerden.

Die Pfeilattacke hörte sofort auf und beide atmeten erleichtert aus. Harry stieg zufrieden von seinem neuen Geliebten herunter. „Siehst du Mine, es hat doch geklappt, man musste uns nur mit den richtigen Argumenten überzeugen!" Er lächelte breit und betete innerlich bald von diesem ort verschwinden zu können, immerhin musste er seine Ideen für eine Welteroberung noch notieren.

Schwer schnaufend, ging Hermine zu den beiden Neuverliebten herüber und legte ihnen ihre Hand auf die Schultern. „Ich bin ja so glücklich, bald können wir dann eure Hochzeit feiern und euer neues rosa Heim einrichten und natürlich die Namen für eure Kinder aussuchen und ... äh hallo?" fragte sie überrascht, als Harrymort und Voldemort plötzlich lossprinteten, als sei der Teufel hinter ihnen her.

„Das sie es so eilig haben mit der Fortpflanzung hätte ich auch nicht gedacht!" fügte das Gryffindormädchen hinzu und begann freudig umherzutanzen. „Mission Liebe zwischen Monstern geglückt!"

coming soon: Draco und Hermine arbeiten zusammen...

danke an meine lieben Reviewer freu .Y


	6. My Bloody Valentine

_+ Ja, ich weiß, dass es keinen Schlossgraben gibt, aber rein der Dramatik wegen habe ich ihn dazuerfunden. Sorry, dass ich so lange nicht mehr geupdated hab - aber mein Unileben wird immer stressiger, nya egal ... genießt jetzt mehr oder minder das neue Kapitel +  
_

_ **Miss Granger:** och die ideen kommen einfach so, mitunter wenn man eine passage im buch liest, die besonders zum parodieren einlädt_

**My bloody Valentine**

Mit beschwingtem Gang und einer riesigen Flasche Campari Orange wandelte Hermine, nun wieder in langweiliger Schulkleidung verpackt, durch Hogwarts Gänge und Flure, lauthals ihren Triumph verkündend.  
Ja, sie, die genialste Schülerin, die je das Licht der Welt erblickte, die einzigste Fanartikelverkäuferin mit Lizenz für Harrys Kloschüssel, der langweiligste Know-it-all hatte es geschafft die Welt durch die Liebeserklärung der Morts um ein Vielfaches zu verbessern Greenpeace musste ihr einfach gratulieren, der Friedensnobelpreis schien quasi ihr Eigentum, sie würde der neue Moderator von Herzblatt werden, den Bachelor endlich verkuppeln und Millionen mit Liebesratgebern machen. Die Welt gehörte Hermine Granger.  
Mit Victory-Zeichen mitten im Gang posierend, bemerkte das Mädchen nicht die tuschelnden Laute ihrer Mitschüler oder gar die auf sie deutenden Finger, viel zu sehr entwich sie in eine imaginäre Welt voller Minepuppen, Minekugelschreiber und Mineklopapierrollen, eine Welt, in der sie der Star, der Herrscher, Gott war.

Irre lachend, erkannte sie nicht die Gefahr in Gestalt eines weißhaarigen Jungen, der sich ihr auffällig näherte und ihr schließlich einen Klaps gegen den Kopf gab, der sie ohne Bremsung gegen die nächste Wand fliegen ließ.  
„Malfoy!" knurrte die Schülerin unheilverkündend und rappelte sich mühselig auf um sich mit mörderischem Blick ihrem Lieblingsfeind zu stellen, der sie wie eh und je mit seinem zynischsten Lächeln bedachte, so dass man glaubte, es wäre auf seinem Mund festgenäht.  
„Wie oft?" zischte Hermine , „Wie oft hab ich dir gesagt du sollst meine Knochen in Frieden lassen, wie oft versuche ich dir mit Schlägen einzutrichtern, dass sich so etwas nicht gehört? Und wie oft hab ich gesagt du sollst keine pinken Socken zu grünen Roben anziehen, das beißt sich gewaltig!"   
„Ja, Mama!" kam die spöttische Bemerkung, die dem Slytherin ein blaues Auge sowie unzählig gebrochene Rippen einbrachte zuzüglich der Erkenntnis, dass man wildgewordene Gryffindors nicht unterschätzen sollte, vor allem dann nicht, wenn sie eine Abneigung gegen pink-grün haben. Nun war es an ihm vorsichtig wieder aufzustehen und einer keuchenden Hermine gegenüberzutreten, die immer noch nichts von ihrer Slytherinermordungslust verloren hatte.  
„Was... was... was...!" begann sie mühsam nach Luft schnappend (ja vermöbelt ihr mal son Blondie, das geht an die Substanz XD – Anm. des Autors ) und streckte die Hand an der Mauer ab um nicht umzukippen. „Was...was...was..." fuhr sie fort ohne die Worte wirklich hinauszubekommen. „Was... ich ... meine... was?" Die nächsten Minuten hörte man nichts anderes aus ihrem Mund und einige flüsterten Mines Schallplatte mit gutgemeinten, aber todlangweiligen Reden wäre endlich verstummt. Dankesgebete wurden gen Himmel gesendet und so manches Opfer ihrer Sprechtiraden sank auf die Knie um seinen Schöpfer für diesen Moment zu danken.

„Arg, sags endlich Püppi!" schrie Draco sichtlich genervt und mit Händen über seinen Ohren. „Noch einmal ‚was' und ich spring aus dem Fenster!"  
Ein triumphierendes Lächeln breitete sich auf dem Gesicht der Gryffindor aus, welches Malfoy nichts Gutes ahnen ließ. Mit einem weiteren Victory-Zeichen und einer Pose, die John Travolta in ‚Saturday Night' Konkurrenz machen würde, brüllte das Mädchen: „WAS!", nun erwartend auf ihren Schulkameraden blickend, der resignierend den Kopf hängen ließ und sich in Richtung eines Fensters (welches oh wunder genau neben den beiden Kontrahenten lag) begab, eh er in kurzer, krakeliger Schrift seinen Letzten Willen verfasste.  
Er öffnete mit Tränen in den Augen die Fenstergitter und glaubte nun nie wieder Harry Potters Brille verlegen zu können, seine Fanartikel zu häufen oder gar seine getragene Unterwäsche den Hauselfen zu entreißen. Wie einen Stummfilm mit einigen Kratzern und verdammt schlechter Tonspur, sprich nicht DVDtauglich, sah Slytherins Sweetheart Number One sein Leben an ihm vorbeilaufen, wobei das plötzliche Erscheinen seinen Vaters, der ihm seinen ersten Playmagician überreichte und rasch wieder an ihm vorbeieilte, Draco etwas aus der Bahn warf.  
Dem Raum ein letztes, dramatisches und betont gekünsteltes Seufzen schenkend, sprang der Junge katzengleich auf den Fenstersims und schwankte rein der Spannung wegen ein wenig hin und her, eh er sich die Nase zuhielt um im Schlossgraben nicht zuviel von der Jauche abzubekommen, irgendwohin mussten die Überreste der Schüler ja fließen.  
Bevor er jedoch zu seinem finalen Sprung ansetzen konnte, ertönte die schrille Stimme von Hermine, die ihn mit einem lautstarken ‚Nein' zurückstolpern und auf den Boden der Realität – Hogwarts hartem Flur - zurückkommen ließ. Wie eine Furie stürzte sich das Gryffindormädchen auf ihn um Draco abzuknutschen und ihm dabei die letzten, heilen Rippen zu brechen.  
Tränenüberströmt löste sie sich schließlich von ihm und blieb vor seiner halb ohnmächtigen Gestalt niederkniend sitzen um schluchzend eine Entschuldigung hervorzustammeln. „Vergib mir Dracilein, das wollte ich nicht, wenn... wenn du gehst, wer soll mich denn gegen die Wand hauen?"  
Ein krächzendes „Potter, Weasley, Parkinson, Black, Dumbledore, sprich die ganze Schule" ließ sich vernehmen, das Hermines Redefluss aber nicht störte.  
„Wer soll mich denn Schlammblut nennen und so schön das Gesicht verziehen, wenn ich ihm eine runterhaue? Wer kauft meine Artikel und finanziert meine vielen Hütten in den Bergen, die immer von diesen dummen Riesen eingetrampelt werden? Wer verfolgt Harry wie einen Stalker und bringt mich damit zum Lachen? Wer muss in Band Sieben das Zeitliche segnen und uns alle retten?"  
Sich erhebend, legte der blondhaarige Junge seiner Schulbekannten rasch einen Finger auf den Mund und blickte sich verschwörerisch um. „Psst, Mine, verrate doch nicht alles! Sonst wird unsere Gage gekürzt!"

Nachdem Hermines Tränen verschwunden waren, was nach ziemlich genau dreißig Sekunden der Fall gewesen schien, erhob sie sich langsam und blickte den Slytherin mit undurchdringlicher Miene an, so dass sich dieser fragte, welches Horrorszenario ihm als nächstes drohte.

„Sag, Dracilein ,erinnerst du dich noch an den Wettkampf?" Der Angesprochene nickte sogleich, war ihm doch immer noch keine Idee gekommen, wie er gewinnen könnte und es ärgerte ihn, dass sein heimlicher Schwarm mit seiner Voldiheiratsnummer so gut vorgelegt hatte. Mit einem fragenden Blick und hochgezogenen Augenbrauen bedachte er die Gryffindor, gespannt wartend, was sie ihm genau erzählen würde.  
„Nuja, du bist ein Reinblut und ich bin äh äh... keins, genau und was wäre untypischer für uns, als wenn wir tauschen würden!" fuhr die Schülerin unbeirrt fort und starrte ihn mit großen, unschuldig drein blickenden Augen an, die Dracos Vorahnungen noch verstärkten.

Eigentlich fand er die Idee recht gut, aber an der Umsetzung würde es mangeln und er wollte sich nicht vorstellen, was seine Familie mit ihm anstellen würde, wenn sie dahinter kämen. Zehn Stunden Musikantenstadl wären da wohl erst der Anfang.  
„Wie genau hast du dir das vorgestellt?" fragte er schließlich doch um seine Neugier zu befriedigen und etwas Zeit zu ergattern, damit er sich aus dem Staub machen konnte.

Just in dem Augenblick als er lossprinten wollte, fuhr Hermines kräftige Hand an seine Robe und zerrte den hilflosen Jungen hinter sich her, die ganze Zeit merkwürdige Dinge über eine Transfusion murmelnd. Nach einigen Metern machte sie schließlich vor einer Tür mit der Aufschrift ‚Vorsicht Bissig – Genie am Denken' halt und stopfte ihren Schulkameraden hastig hinein, eh sie den Eingang hinter sich vor Blicken verschloss.

„Willkommen in meinem kleinen Reich!" erklärte sie Draco mit einem stolzen Lächeln und geschwollener Brust, wobei die Schönheits-OP letzten Monat ihren Anteil hatte.  
Der Angesprochene schluckte aufs Heftigste als er die vielen Instrumente, medizinischen Gerätschaften und vor allem pinken Kuscheltiere bemerkte, die in ihm ein flaues Gefühl im Magen bereiteten und eh er sich versah hatte er sein essen rückwärts gefrühstückt und sich damit erneut einen Klaps auf den geschundenen Körper eingefangen.

Unfähig sich zu bewegen, wurde der Slytherin auf einen Tisch gelegt und mit Nadeln in sämtliche Körperteile verschandelt. Alsbald erschien er seiner Ohnmacht zu erliegen, hatte er noch nie den Anblick von Blut ertragen können. Das leise Lied, welches Hermine stets summte, verfolgte ihn aber auch in die tiefsten Tiefen seines dunklen Bewusstseins und verfolgte den Armen in seinen Alpträumen.

_‚Ich bin Schnappi, das kleine Krokodil.  
Komm' aus Ägypten, das liegt direkt am Nil.  
Zuerst lag ich in einem Ei,  
dann schni-,schna-,schnappte ich mich frei_

_Schni Schna Schnappi  
Schnappi Schnappi Schnapp  
Schni Schna Schnappi   
Schnappi Schnappi Schnapp'_

Gerade als Draco dem Krokodil mit einem Bleistift die Augen auspieken wollte, ließ ihn ein Schwall kalten Wassers zusammenfahren und abrupt die Augen öffnen um sie gleich wieder zu schließen als ihn das breit grinsende Gesicht seiner Lieblingsgryffindor entgegen strahlte.

Fast wünschte er sich in das Land zurück, in dem kleine , nervige Krokodile Weltkarrieren hinlegen konnten und piependes Federviech die Handys terrorisierte. Aber das Schicksal war ihm erneut nicht gnädig gesonnen und so musste er, gezwungen nach einer erneuten Dusche – sich der Realität in Form einer fanatisch dreinblickenden Hermine stellen.  
Als er an seinem Körper hinabsah, fühlte er sich wie in einem schlecht gemachten Vampirfilm, seine Haut war an vielen Stellen mit Löchern versehen und sah ungewöhnlich rosig aus, wohingegen die seiner Alptraumfreundin viel zu blass wirkte.

„Was... was hast du gemacht?"

**coming soon: Ein Experiment mit Hindernissen**


End file.
